


Sincerely, Vicious

by Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Vicious - V. E. Schwab
Genre: 2 conceited and arrogant college boys find a way to get super powers: you have to almost die first, Does everyone agree that Victor is like actually a sociopath?, I tourture these characters, This is like the trashiest crossover I have written ok, What am I doing????, but only like one person dies and we have a necromancer sooo, its a good book I swear, lots of gay, this is bad! Hear me out, those of you who haven't read vicious: quick summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound/pseuds/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound
Summary: The first time Evan Hansen lies to his mother after falling out of a tree and nearly dying and she believes it, he thinks it's a coincidence. After months of lying with no one questioning anything, it's starting to feel surreal.The last thing Connor Murphy exspects is to wake up after swallowing a whole bottle of pills. But knowing when people are lying to him is something he never even considered, not in his wildest dreams.Victor Vale doesn't want to stop in and check hospital records in a small town. But finding two medical records of two highschool boys, both with NDE’s, perks his interest just enough to meet them.





	1. Blood And Bone

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't horrible

The first time Evan Hansen lies to his mother after falling out of a tree and nearly dying and she believes it, he thinks it's a coincidence. After months of lying with no one questioning anything, it's starting to feel surreal.

The last thing Connor Murphy exspects is to wake up after swallowing a whole bottle of pills. But knowing when people are lying to him is something he never even considered, not in his wildest dreams.

Victor Vale doesn't want to stop in and check hospital records in a small town. But finding two medical records of two highschool boys, both with NDE’s, perks his interest just enough to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok is that good so far?? There's going to be actual chapter soon as well so yayyyy thanks for reading


	2. 40 Feet Is A Long Way To Fall

L

The first time Evan Hansen lies to his mother after falling out of a tree and nearly dying and she believes it, he thinks it's a coincidence. After all, they're both in shock. He just fell- no, he had let go, though it wasn't like he'd admit that to anyone- out of a tree. He was just admitted to the hospital and had had x-rays revealing that he had broken his arm. 

40 feet was a long ways to fall, but apparently not long enough. 

They're both in the hospital room. Evan is already in a striped hospital gown, since he has to stay the night, and he's already picking at the edges. Hedi- His mom- is still in her nurse outfit. She's talking to him softly, trying to ask him what happened, but Evan is zoning out, desperately trying not to relive those few pathetic moments. He tries to think of trees, but his mind wanders back to the oak, and then his climb. He tries to think of Zoe; Zoe, the only star in his dark night sky, but his thoughts drift towards the other Murphy sibling, the freak who had thrown a printer at his second grade teacher and came into school late and high. He tries to think about something happy, anything, but all he can see is despair and failure and-

"Ev, honey, are you listening?"

His moms voice cuts through his wallowing misery, and he snaps to attention

"Huh?" He asks, panicked. Then he slouches, already seeing the disappointment welling up on her face. "I'm sorry," he mutters. 

"Don't be," she automatically responds, cooing. He hates how this has become routine. 

"I was asking you how you broke your arm." 

He freezes, every cell in his body pausing for once, achingly long second as he racks his mind for a suitable lie. 

"I... I was climbing... and.. and-" His words come out rapid fire, chopped into something barely recognizable as a sentence. 

"I just... slipped," He finishes lamely, slouching back into the pillow, waiting for the inevitable string of questions, the 'Are you sure?'s and the 'You can tell me the truth's. 

But his mom just nods. 

"Alright sweetie. I have a shift now, but I'll be back in a few hours with some stuff from home," she said in a reassuring tone. Her voice seems faint, so far away from Evan's confused and shocked thoughts. How did she not know? I'm a horrible liar. You would think that she would ask me more, right? Right?

"Ok," he says blankly, and then his mom is gone, and he's left alone in the too bright room.

 

She's been taking late shifts the last few nights. Maybe the stress had just gotten to her? But that didn't seem very likely.

He quickly begins to notice that everything feels off. Maybe it's just his medication, because Lord knows he's taking a lot of that right now, but still he can't get rid of this feeling. This ribrating, itchy sensation, like his skin is made of paper and it's all peeling off, exsposing something he didn't know existed inside. He asks the doctor about it, but isn't given a response. The medicines changes nothings. The nurses change nothing. Nothing changes. The vibrating beneath his skin doesn't stop. 

 

And maybe, just maybe, he could have written it all off on nerves, medcine and adrenaline. 

But it happened again. 

And again. 

And again. 

 

 

2 months and thousands of lies later, hes beginning to admit that something has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so what do you think???? Ok so yea I changed tenses half way through (winces) but I thought is was ok? Please leave kudos and comments, would be appreciated!!


	3. Drowning In An Ocean Of Pills

The last thing Connor Murphy exspects is to wake up after swallowing a whole bottle of pills. He did take the entire bottle of pain-medication his mother had so carelessly kept in plain sight, the remains of some long past surgery. He had thought- honestly, had hoped- that he would just choke on his own vomit and die right there on that park bench; lost, lonely, and alone. An off-duty police officer, however, had other plans, so Connor just nearly died instead, which was not quite as fun. The trip to the hospital in the back of an ambulance alone, head reeling and spitting out sparks into his vision, body reeking with sweat, begging for relief like a five year old as well as the gut wrenching (literally) vomiting that took place the entire 10 minutes drive was almost enough to make him regret it.  
Almost.

But the weirdest thing happened once he woke up.  
Doctors would later tell him he had flatlined when he'd blacked out. It didn't really apply any context, or give any explanation, but he supposed it was helpful to know anyways.

He'd woken up to yelling, a not uncommon occurrence in the Murphy family.

"I can't believe you let this happen!" A hysterical woman's voice said. Connor immediately recognized it as his mother.

"He gave us no hints!" A man roared back. That was his father, Connor realized, but he didn't have time to finish this though before a wave of searing pain shuddered through his body. He cried out, and soon enough his family had shuffled around him and nurses were running in, but as soon as it started, it was gone. He gasped for breath, roughed up elbows propping him up.

"I'm fine," he said, shoving off the nurses. A smaller ripple of the same buzzing pain rippled through him, causing him to wince. 

And then he and his family talked. Well, argued. The pain continued, but the more it happened, the more the pain faded away, leaving the just the buzzing of an electric shock but none of the pain, a vibrating pulse that shuttered through him at seemingly random times. 

Of course, time would show that the times it happened were nothing close to random.

It takes a few weeks to realize why it happens. A month to disguise when it happens. And month and a half later, Connor Murphy is using his new power of being a human lie detector to find out exactly how much the world hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the quality on this got so bad.... I may rewrite it. But, now we just to focus more on Jared, Zoe, Alana, and their parents. So! Actual interactions will be happening soon. Victor has these few chapters off, but he'll be coming as well. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Break A Leg For Luck (Or, You Know, An Arm)

It's two weeks into school, and Evan Hansen already wishes it was over. 

His teacher drones on and on, standing rigidly in front of the whiteboard, looking to the world like an animated puppet. He wonders what happens when she goes home at the end of the day. Was she married? Did she have kids? Was her life just a grey blur, nothing ever changing, always ignored, always forgotten-  
His pencil led snapped with a soft click.  
Shifting his eyes to the pencil, he realized that he'd been pressing it into the desk until it had finally given way. He set it down.  
The lined notebook paper he was supposed be taking notes on was blank, and Evan feels a twinge of regret. He really should have been paying attention, seeing as he would be the only one doing so, but he had already read Beowulf twice and frankly, if she wanted a more attentive class, she needed to try something new. Looking up at the clock, he realized that a 40 minutes had disappeared while he'd been daydreaming.  
Peering nervously at his classmates, he found that none of them had looked up at the eerily loud sound of pencil lead breaking. With a sigh of relief but also a hint of bitterness, he turned back to his own work, or lack thereof. Bored, he skimmed through his textbook in a quiet whir of pages. Words popped out of him as he went.  
Frozen, then a blur of words. Dark. Fear. The words smudged into grey lines as his focus slipped.  
Fell.  
Startled, he quickly closed his book and then jumped as the thud of the cover made him jump. Looking panickedly around the room, he saw that one person had looked up.  
Evan gulped as he met the void-like eyes of Connor Murphy.  
He'd seen him before, of course. Always at a safe distance. Connor was infamous for having a temper and for being easily aggravated, as well as for attempting suicide during the summer. His sister on the other hand, was an angel. Half the school had a crush on her. But everyone knew to avoid her demon-like brother.  
Evan still had the childish hope that him and Connor could become friends, seeing as they were so similar. But the taller boy had no interest in Evan, or in people in general.  
Or, at least, that's what he had thought.  
Connor stared at him, thin mouth purses in a confused frown. He had tied his hair up that day, but even so, a few locks of his hair had escaped it's confines and bounced in front of his face.  
There's something about the way he looks at him that makes him feel entirely transparent, Evan thinks nervously. His hands start shaking a little as Connor narrows eyes, as if looking for something hidden behind Evan’s face.  
And then the bell was ringing, and people were shoving past Evan to get to the door. With a yelp of surprise, but also hidden relief, Evan quickly gathers his stuff up and joins the flood, running out of the classroom even as the teacher yelled after them to remind them that they have homework due tomorrow.  
He's just out of the classroom when someone grabs him from behind. Evan jumps, which triggers a familiar laugh.  
“I told you not to do that, Jared,” Evan says, words falling clumsily out of his mouth in frustration. The other boy shrugs, not bothering to wipe the smug smirk off his face. They start walking, with the vague intention of stopping by the nurses so Evan can take some meds. Jared's only there so he skip out on class and not get in trouble, but Evan isn't brave enough to tell him that it bothers him. Especially when he looks down his glasses all weirdly when Evan swallows pills, like he's trying to open a jar with telekinesis. It's probably just Jared's weird way of expressing concern, but, it's still a bit creepy. I mean, he's still the same Evan that he had met in fifth grade at recess when two little boys had awkwardly sat on the bench together because no one would play with them. He hasn't really changed.  
Well, minus that one small detail.  
“So how's your forbidden ~loooovvveee~ with our favourite psychopath?” Jared asks, slinging an an arm around Evans shoulder. He flinches subconsciously and pulls away from the boy with glasses.  
“We aren't dating, ok?” He says angerily, snapping a little. Jared puts his hands up.  
“Fine,” he relents. “But you do stare at him a lot.”  
Having Jared believe his lies is still a novel experience for Evan.  
“I do not,” Evan says, flustered. “He just stares at me, so then I have to look at him and then he doesn't stop looking and I don't want to break eye contact because that's weird and-”  
“Slow down, acorn,” Jared says, forcing Evan to look him in the face. “I get it. He's a creepy douche. Now, let's get you those… tablet things. You know, the… Be-zodiac-pine.”  
Evan does have the heart to correct him as they walk further down the hallway. Sometimes Jared Kleinman was an asshole of a friend, but hey:  
He was the only friend Evan had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe so this cheater started out bad and doesn't really have a plot, but i finally finished it, soooo. Please don't murder me if you're head cannon of these characters is different then mine!! Also, this section will be continued, just not now because sleep and school.  
> Sincerely,  
> Me


	5. Tapping On The Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm WAVING through a window ooohhhh))  
> So here's another update (finally)

Evan sits on the paper covered bed and dutifully swallows the pills, Jared watching all the while with his customary “concerned” Look. He waits for the familiar dulling of the buzz that creeps beneath his skin, and when it does, he breathes out a small sigh of relief.  
In the months following “The Incident”, as it was now called, Evan had found that his medicine affected his new power a little. Especially since he had gotten these new pills, recommended by a new doctor with a too wide smile. They calmed him, stopping the sprouts of panic but also slowing the electric feeling that crashed through him in waves when he lied or got too upset. It helped him feel like he had control over the uncontrollable.  
Jared looks at him through his smudged glasses as he leans uncomfortably against the cold counter.  
“We good?” He asked, and Evan nodded.  
They walk down the hallway together for a few awkward minutes before Jared swears.  
“I forgot my homework,” he told Evan hurriedly. “I need to grab it. See you at lunch?”  
Evan barely has time to blink before Jared’s skidding down the hallway, and then a few seconds later, Evan is stranded.  
He watches his classmates walk by, clumped in groups, talking and laughing and living, and he feels an aching. He wants to be like that. But it's like he's on the other side of a window, tapping on the glass and hoping that someone will save him from his infinitely lonely island. But nobody waved back at Evan, no matter how hard he tried. Could anybody even see? Would anybody ever see?  
“Hey,” came a cracked voice from behind him. Evan jumped, whirling around to face the darkly clad form of Connor Murphy.  
Evan let out a shrill squawk of fear and shock.  
Connor didn't say anything for a few seconds, just picked at the edge of his jean jacket rhythmically, watching Evan carefully with unwavering dark eyes.  
“So, I saw you broke your arm,” he began, still watching Evan like he was trying to see through him.  
“Oh, oh, yea,” Evan stuttered out. “That happened over the summer,” he finished lamely.  
“So, what happened?” Connor asked again. He seemed to be holding his breath, brows furrowed as he looked straight into Evan’s eyes. It was normal for people to ask about the broken arm, Evan tried to reassure himself. He had no clue what had happened. He couldn't. No way. ...right?  
“I.. I, uh,” Evan stumbled. “I fell out of a tree?” He trailed off at the end of the sentence, looking nervously at the other boy. “Yea, I fell out of a tree,” he quickly confirmed his statement. “I was climbing in, and I guess that the branch… just… fell?”  
At the last word, Connor flinched, like a lighting bolt had been sent straight through his spine. He snarled, but it was a snarl of an animal reacting to pain more than anything intimidating.  
Then Evan felt it too, the grating, obvious wrongness of the situation. It was like he was a computer and he had just glitched because his program couldn't work with another program.  
“Liar,” Connor growled softly, leaning away from Evan, almost… Fearful?  
It's enough to make Evan freeze.  
“How did you do that?” He whispered, throat suddenly dry.  
But the conversation was interrupted almost immediately.  
“Connor! You're just the person I wanted to see!” A cheerful voice calls out, the only warning before Hurricane Alana hit, a whirlwind of braids and a cheerful smiles.  
“Am I?” Connor snarled, but for once, there's no buzz that indicates that she's lying. Pressing himself against the wall, he crosses his arms over his chest defensively as Jared Kleinman, of all people, saunters over to join the growing group. All he needs is Zoe to show up, then this would be hell. At least the Hansen kid looks as uncomfortable as Connor feels.  
“Hey there, Evan,” Jared says loudly, slinging an arm over Evan. He has such resounding fake confidence that it sends a giant wave of buzzing through Connors body. He grits his teeth and tries to ignore it. The last thing he needs is to pity Jared.  
“So, Connor,” Alana chirps, tugging at his sleeve amiably. “I was wondering-”  
“Are you sure he wasn't attacking you?” Jared is fake whispering to Evan. Connor can clearly hear it, and his eyes start to cross as he splits his attention.  
“Yea- yea, I'm sure- Jared, no, he's-”  
“It's an organization that helps-”  
“Evan, my dude, you can tell me,”  
“-a perfect opportunity!”  
“No, I'm sure-”  
“It's with the local hospital, they have a guest speaker,”  
“Jared, he can hear you!”  
“- used to be a premed, actually. Isn't that great?”  
“I don't care what that freak thinks-”  
“So what do you think?”  
And then Alana is beaming at him and Jared is glaring at him and Evan, well, Evan is just trying to run away, a state Connor currently relates to. Worst part is, he still has no clue what anyone wants from him.  
“Yea, sure, Alana,” he says dismissively, and the girl perks up, obviously expecting a rejection.  
“Really?” She asks, eyes glittering, but before Connor can take it back or ask what he agreed to, she's scribbled his name on a clipboard and is turning to Evan, who's now engaged with Alana. She ends up frog marching him down the hallway, and he casts a helpless little glance back at Jared.  
But Jared was preoccupied getting into Connors face.  
“So you think you can mess with Evan, huh?” He asks, high voice not at all suited for the supposedly threatening statement.  
“I don't want anything from your boyfriend, Jared,” Connor responds with obvious distain. Jared’s eyes widen.  
“We aren't dating-” he interrupted brashly, and Connor lets out a deep, guttural laugh.  
“Oh yea. I forgot. You decided you were a sociopath in 5th grade.” He's blab take taunting him now, and part of him is telling the other part to stop, but the words keep snapping out of his mouth before he can think. “That means you can't care about anyone. Right?”  
There's a few seconds of chaos before Connor hits the lockers.  
They make a deathly rattling sound, and Connor tastes blood in his mouth. His elbow stings from where it hit a sharp edge. He curls in on himself instinctively as Jared yells at him.  
“Stay away from him! I know what you're doing, you freak!”  
Connor winces again at the last word, and seeing that, Jared repeats it, growing louder and louder.  
“Freak. Freak! FREAK!”  
And then Alana and Evan are back, and Zoe’s there too, Alana with a tight mouth and and even tighter grip on Jared's shoulder and Zoe in between the two boys, enraged.  
“F*ck off, Kleinman,” she hisses, and Alana pulls him away to talk with him. In that moment Connor knows he has the better end of the deal. Having a talking to from Alana was worse than a teacher, the principal and parents combined.  
Then Zoe is roughly pulling him up.  
“This is the last time I'm saving you, Connor,” she muttered, eyes cold. “Stop picking fights.”  
And then she was gone as suddenly as she had come, and Connor doesn't even try to explain what really happened, since who would believe him?  
And then it's just him and Evan.  
“What did Alana sign us up for?” He asked, suddenly feeling far too old as he looked at his elbow, which was throbbing but not bleeding.  
“Some… Doctor thing,” he murmured, tripping over his words. “A guy who used… Used to be a -premed? He wanted to speak, to us. I mean, speak to us. I guess?”  
The sentence was fragmented beyond recognition, but Connor understood it.  
“Thanks,” he said quietly, then he took off, running to somewhere where Evan Hansen wouldn't look at him with those concerned eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy I did the thing  
> So Jared got violent there?? He'll apologize later I promise.  
> If I don't head canon these characters like you do, I'm sorry!! But this is my fic so this is how I write them  
> Annnnd Victor will finally arrive hopefully next chapter, or the chapter after that. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave kudos or comments!!!! I love them!!!!! They make me so so happy so if you liked it, tell me!!


End file.
